


Warm With Love

by SapphireLotus11



Series: Naruto One-Shots! [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, One Shot, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: Nightmares have always had a profound effect on Karin Uzumaki, because it toyed with what she really wanted the most in life.





	Warm With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing my quest to transfer my works, this was for Karin Uzumaki week 2018. It's short and sweet!

_It's not fucking fair! Why?! Why me? What did I do?_

_I did everything I could- everything! For them! For all those idiots!_

_I died for them! They took it all from me._

_Taking, and taking, and TAKING!_

_Get off me!_

_Stop touching me!_

_It hurts…_

_I hate this…_

_I didn't want any of this. No girl wants this!_

_I only want to be in love, like any other girl-_

_Can't I at least have that?_

_Can't I fall in love like everyone else?!_

…

The summer night was still except for the silent thrashing coming from a red haired woman. Karin grit her teeth and gripped the pastel bedding, sweat escaping her pores as she was enduring another nightmare. But she wasn't alone…

A hand, gentle and masculine guided along the Uzumaki's curves and rested at her waist. It pulled her closer to another body. He then rested his chin a top her head so her hands could register what was happening at this moment. Someone was cuddling with her…

Karin's eyes fluttered opened, her marked upper body was now trapped in the embrace of a man. She wanted to speak, but it finally clicked just where exactly she was at this moment.

 _Home_.

Her heartbeat was able to relax when she heard a familiar voice ring softly. " _It's just another nightmare_."

Shisui… He was such a supportive man, a very supportive boyfriend. It was really strange how such a pair got together, but not a day goes by where she wasn't thankful for their love match. Karin relaxed her body against his as he held her. "...Thank you." She told him. "Thank you for everything."


End file.
